When you're down
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Elliot's down after a letter from Kathy and Olivia is trying to steady him. Short one-shot. E/O


**Disclaimer: I don't earn Law & Order:SVU or the characters, (even if I wish I did xD) they belong to Dick Wolf and CBS. And I don't own the band "Iron Weasel" nor the song which is used in the story.**

**SO... this is another one-shot. hope you like it XD**

* * *

**When you're down**

The whole team sat in the squad room in front of their computers. Except one person. Olivia wondered where he was.

Her partner, her best friend… her secret love.

Elliot Stabler, the most handsome man in the world. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, waiting for him to come to work.

Normally he would have shown up in five minutes after her. Every time. But today that didn't take place.

Where was he?

Maybe he… No. It wasn't because of Kathleen, his older daughter. He would have called. Would've told her that he would come later.

It was hopeless. Even as Elliot's best friend, Olivia couldn't imagine a reason which would cause him not to call.

She sighed once again and turned back to her computer. She only typed a few words when he went into the squad room.

She felt her heart skip a beat, but then Olivia saw the bruise under his left eye. And he looked tired and if he would've… cried.

But that couldn't be. Elliot Stabler didn't cry. Never ever.

"Hey Elliot! Where have you been? We have got a lot of paper work today." She said, smiling at him.

He just groaned sadly and sat down opposite of her. _Okay, if he doesn't want to talk about it…_ she thought and stared at her computer.

"El? Have you been left by your wife again or why are you so down?" Munch grinned goofing, only trying to make a joke.

Elliot turned and faced the older man, causing Olivia to look up. Now she was aware. Elliot was going to lose his temper if someone would talk about that one more time.

She saw his face slightly redden and his muscles tighten and stood up, only to make sure she could hold him back if he was going to lose it.

But instead he turned around. He headed to the rest room, every body looked after him confused.

He slammed the door shut behind him. Munch looked even more confused than the others. Olivia frowned.

"Have I said some thing wrong, guys? I thought that she would never leave him again." Munch shrugged.

Olivia just shook her head and went after her best friend. As she entered the room, she called out softly:

"El?"

But no one answered. She walked through the room, following a slight sob. Olivia reached Elliot. She saw him on a bed, his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

She sat down beside him and laid a hand on his knee.

"What happened? Is everything's okay?" she asked.

"They're all away…" a slow whisper came out of his dry mouth.

"What? Who? Elliot, talk to me."

Elliot shook his head. Olivia felt that it was a deep shock and a growing hurt in his heart. And that made her very sad. She didn't want to see him in such a bad shape.

He then gave her a paper. When she unfolded it, Kathy's handwriting blinked at her. Now she knew what happened.

_Dear Elliot._

_I know this is gonna hurt you but I thought about this step for so long. And I think it is the best for all of us._

_I'm sending you the divorce papers as soon as I can. My lawyer will handle everything so you can concentrate on… other things._

_But one point I want to make clear: Stay away from MY children. A judge had signed the needed papers to make it official. _

_And… stay away from me, too, okay? I don't want to have something to do with you again. I'm going to move with the children to another country, so you can't follow us._

_I think it's the best to end our relationship now._

_Love,_

_Kathy_

"Oh no…" Olivia mumbled.

Elliot looked up, his eyes red and full of tears. He had a painful expression on his face. She hugged him, wanting to steady him.

She felt him shiver, but didn't let go. She rubbed his back, wanting him to calm down a bit. It didn't work, so she kneeled down in front of him, causing him to look her in the eyes.

She smiled sadly and he mirrored her exactly.

"I'll be there for you, El."

He nodded, then was pulled into another hug. This time, he hugged back, holding her tightly in his strong arms. Olivia felt that he needed it.

She took his hands and leaded him out the door. The team looked up, watching them surprised as they strode to their desks again.

They sat down and began to work normally. But they had made a silent promise to the other.

They would never leave each other.

And that made their bond even stronger.

When Elliot and Olivia were alone at the precinct that night, they went to the door which lead them to the roof.

As they arrived on top, they sat down on a funnel, holding each other in the arms. They looked over the skyscrapers of New York, to the Empire State Building.

It became very late.

Elliot later remembered that Olivia began singing a song he didn't knew.

_When you got no one else to turn to_

_When you see that no one is on your side_

_Know that you can count on me_

_I'll be there for you_

_As strong as I can be_

_So cast your fears aside_

_I got your back_

_You'll never have to worry_

_Because I'll never rest_

_I got your back_

_Say do something crazy_

_And all I say is yes_

Elliot suddenly took Olivia's hand and stood up with her. He laid his arms around her waist and starting dancing around slowly.

She smiled shyly at him and placed her head on his shoulder. She knew, sooner or later he would get over the big loss. But only with her help.

Then they started singing along together, even if Elliot didn't knew the lyrics. He just sang what he felt for Olivia.

_If someone gets in your space_

_It's me they'll face_

_Any place, any time_

_I got your back_

_Because I know you got mine_

_You know I'll be with you_

_You can count on it_

_As I count on you_

_You can always count on it_

_I got your back._

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed reading my first svu one-shot. and pleeeaaase don't forget to review after all!**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
